Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook
Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook'Season 8 Episode 6 title [http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161010abc10/ thefutoncritic & spoilertv] is the fifth episode from Season 8 of ''Modern Family, it aired on October 26, 2016. Plot Summary Luke's Halloween party isn't the monster bash he dreamed of and is at risk of having the worst party of the year. Sensing trouble, the rest of the Dunphy's realize all his party needs is a visit from Rod Skyhook, a little promotion and some adult supervision to get it started. Meanwhile at the Tucker-Pritchett home, Cam faces off with his Halloween nemesis while Lily and Mitchell try to save the day and work to keep him from going to the darkside. Finally, when Jay finds out that Manny is going to a party at the home of an old enemy, he enlists him to deliver a trick he will never forget. Episode Description Luke wants to throw a party for Halloween. But a few guests show up at his house, Ruben, amongst them, trying to seduce Alex. Phil and Claire feel guilty for him and help. They spoil another party and Phil dresses up as his alter-ego, Rod Skyhook, in order to impress girls. Jay, Gloria and Joe, go to trick or treat, and Manny is rejected from Earl's party. Jay convinces him to play a prank on Earl which backfires but ultimately, Jay forgives Earl and while going to Luke, Manny meets a girl who has an issue with her disguise similar to his. Mitch and Lily worry about Cameron who wants to get revenge on a little boy who threw an egg at him. The boy admits he laughed when he saw that but it was Claire who tried to get revenge of Mitchell for a prank he made at her earlier. Instead, Cameron received it and it seems that he has a new nemesis, now. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Robert Costanzo as Earl Chambers *Sam Daly as Darth Vader's Dad *Spenser McNeil as Reuben *Chase Brosamle as Darth Vader *Victoria Scott as Dorothy Parker *Cheyn Cole as Sophie *Biff Miller as Griffin *Caisha Williams as Mom *Michele Panu as Sarah *Liv Mai as Leslie Kwan Collins *Kai Scott as Trick-or-Treater *Christina Burdette as Party Girl #1 *Alexis G. Zall as Party Girl #2 *Kylee Russell as Party Girl #3 Trivia *In this episode onwards, for the first time ever in the show there is a change of adult cast where Robert Costanzo now plays Earl Chambers, following the death of Jon Polito who played the character in the episodes prior to this one. This episode is dedicated in his memory. *Alex is the only one who doesn't wear a costume in this episode. She wears a shirt with a ghost on it. *This marks the second fifth episode where Phil says that Luke is the most loved kids among their children after The Late Show. Continuity *The fourth Halloween episode, after "Halloween" (2010), "Open House of Horrors" (2012) and "Halloween 3: AwesomeLand" (2014) *Sophie's second appearance (Won't You Be Our Neighbor) *Earl Chambers' fourth appearance (Won't You Be Our Neighbor), (The Closet Case), (The Cover-Up) Cultural References *Costumes: **Claire: June Cleaver **Phil: A beaver (a reference to Leave It to Beaver) **Jay: Jesus **Gloria: Mary **Joe: Joseph **Cam: Batman **Manny: Dalton Trumbo **Luke: An emoji **Haley: Sexy cat **Mitch: Robin **Reuben: Mad Hatter **Lily: Batgirl **Earl: Devil *Mitch says "A Pritchett always pays his debts;" a reference to Game of Thrones' Lannisters. *Past costumes: **Gloria: Wonder Woman **Mitch: Wicked Witch of the West **Claire: footballer *Mitch says "Days of Red Vines and Roses," a reference to Days of Wine and Roses and Red Vines. *Jay tries to steal back a picture of David Soul. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Content